


Can I get a boyfriend with that coffee?

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: Boyd’s nana comes to visit and he’s desperate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-Em-Gee. I wrote another fic for Stoyd Week, hooray! Please, y'all, send all the magic my way so this doesn't negatively affect my grades, haha, I'm not crying you are crying.
> 
> I don't know what this fic is, or how to feel about it. I'm not entirely happy, but have it anyway!
> 
> Also, my tumblr, in case you wanna check that out (lots of Stoyd ficlets over there that I still haven't posted here, because I'm lazy af): [lloydoholic](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/)

Boyd usually loved it when his nana came to visit them.

 

There were obvious drawbacks, sure, such as having to vacate his room and bunk with his siblings while she was staying with them, and the obligatory interrogation about how he was doing at school, what he planned on doing with his life, and if he’d been able to find a nice girl in the two months they hadn’t seen each other.

 

Generally, Boyd was pretty good at letting those questions roll off of him.

 

But this time was different. This time, his nana didn’t shut up about it even after he had dutifully answered most of her questions. And there was no escaping her since she had kidnapped him for a tour through town, always interested in what had changed between visits.

 

“—you young people think you have all the time in the world, but you’ll be off to college soon and girls in college like their partners with experience—”

 

“Look, nana—”

 

“—but it’s no problem, Ariana’s eldest is a pretty girl, and smart too, you should come visit me sometime after Thanksgiving and I’ll introduce you.”

 

He just wanted her to stop, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“I have a boyfriend, okay, I don’t need to meet your neighbors.”

 

There was a beat of silence in which Boyd's brain caught up with his mouth, and he started to panic.

 

He didn’t even know if his nana had a problem with queer people, it had honestly never come up. What if he just started a rift in their family? And all over a fake boyfriend he didn’t even have?

 

Just wonderful.

 

But then his nana surprised him.

 

“Well, why didn’t you say so?”

 

Boyd literally had no idea what to reply to that, so he went with honesty for a change.

 

“I didn’t know if you’d approve.”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“What’s that got to do with anything? And anyway, we already had gay people around when your pa wasn’t even born yet. That’s plenty of time to get used to it.”

 

Boyd didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or relieved. He opted for the latter, just because it made his life a lot easier.

 

“I want coffee,” she suddenly said, “where is the next coffee shop?”

 

 _If nana wants coffee_ , he thought and tried to recover from emotional whiplash, _coffee it has to be_.

 

*

 

There was a Starbucks a few streets down and they took their sweet time getting there, his nana stopping in front of every storefront to remark on the products displayed therein. It was a familiar practice and calmed his frayed nerves somewhat.

 

Still, he was ready for his own caffeine fix when they finally reached their destination.

 

He honestly hadn’t expected his day to get much weirder than accidentally outing himself to his nana. He should have known that Beacon Hills loved to be contrary.

 

They were already standing in line, when Boyd suddenly realized the mistake he had made: Stiles Stilinski was working here. How could this have slipped his mind? But it was too late to turn back now.

 

“Boyd, yo! What can I get you?” the sheriff’s son asked with a broad grin as soon as they approached the counter, and then, upon spotting his company: “Oh my God, is this Nana Boyd? It’s so nice to meet you, ma’am!”

 

Boyd would have felt the urge to facepalm at Stiles being so, well, _Stiles_ , if it weren’t for the very next words out of his nana’s mouth.

 

“Is this your boy?” she asked and cast a scrutinizing look over every inch she could see of the barista, from his tousled mop of hair to his apron-covered torso.

 

In was an honest mistake to make; for somebody who didn’t know a single thing about Stiles, he appeared far too happy to see them.

 

Stiles, predictably, blinked at the unexpected turn of events and cast a questioning look at him. Boyd wondered for a brief moment what he looked like at this moment. Did he wear a classic deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression? It certainly felt like it. Would it be better to let her believe that Stiles was his boyfriend, or was that the worst decision one could possibly make? He didn’t know.

 

Before he could try to diffuse the situation, Stiles was already moving on, acting upon whatever he had seen on Boyd’s face.

 

“Hi, I’m Stiles,” he said, and leaned across the counter to offer his hand. Nana reluctantly shook it, visibly on the fence about what she was seeing.

 

“Hm,” she intoned, and after a long, awkward pause finally gave her verdict, behaving as if Stiles wasn’t even in the same room with them. Boyd felt utterly mortified. “He’s got a firm handshake. Polite too. And he’s not above working for a living. So many young people are these days.”

 

Boyd sighed, “Yes, nana.”

 

Then his nana went and ordered her drink, already moving down the counter to wait at the pick-up spot and giving them a little privacy.

 

Stiles’ bemused smile softened a little.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

“A grande pumpkin spice latte, please.”

 

“Sure. Whipped cream?”

 

“Yeah, I think I need the extra calories to deal with my family today.”

 

Stiles chuckled and punched in his order.

 

“I know the feeling.”

 

Money exchanged hands and Stiles began to attack the take-away cups with his black marker.

 

“I’m sorry about this,” he started, but Stiles waved him off.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

 

“But I shouldn’t have dragged you into this,” he insisted stubbornly. “Now she’ll want to grill you over dinner.”

 

Stiles paused in his writing and shot him an amused look.

 

“You can make it up to me.”

 

“How?”

 

Stiles grinned a little mischievously and Boyd tried not to succumb to his charms. When exactly had the boy in front of him become so approachable?

 

“Take me to the cinema.”

 

Now it was Boyd’s turn to blink. That sounded suspiciously like Stiles was asking him out. Already tired of lying, he made the decision to clarify the situation.

 

“Like a date?”

 

Stiles ‘hmmed’ in acknowledgment and went back to writing on the cup, before passing it over to his coworker.

 

Boyd tried to make a show of thinking about it, but it was really far too easy to agree to Stiles’ proposal.

 

“Alright.”

 

Stiles flashed him a grin.

 

“Awesome,” he said and blushed a little in belated embarrassment, before quickly turning his attention to the next customer.

 

There was no reason for him to linger, despite the little sideway glances Stiles kept shooting him, so he reluctantly joined his nana and hoped that Stiles’ coworker hurried up with their beverages. There was still too much potential for the situation to go down the drain.

 

Apparently, he didn’t have to wait very long for that to happen.

 

“Are you sure he’s your boy? You didn’t even give him a kiss,” nana said after a while.

 

And there it was again, the urge to facepalm.

 

“He’s working, nana,” he said, feeling more tired than he had in ages. “He can’t just go around kissing people in front of his customers.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Finally, their beverages arrived and Boyd was ready to flee the scene. When he picked up his cup, however, he saw something that gave him pause.

 

Stiles had really embraced their impromptu deception; he’d drawn a little heart next to Boyd’s name.

 

He grinned and felt the urge to hug the other boy.

 

Instead of doing anything rash, he made sure to carry the cup in such a way that the heart would be visible to his nana at all times and waved at his fake boyfriend on the way out.

 

And maybe, he thought with the first stirrings of butterflies in his stomach, maybe it wouldn’t be fake for very long.

**Author's Note:**

> **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
